


À nouveau avec sentiments

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Pourquoi était-il si relaxé quand il était avec Yuri ? Pourquoi était-il si heureux ?Il était seulement un enfant pour lui, non ?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	À nouveau avec sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**À nouveau avec sentiments**

Takaki était pensif.

Cet après-midi Chinen s’était approché à lui, en lui demandant s’il eût envie de faire un tour ensemble.

Et il n’avait pas pu éviter d’accepter.

Cependant, il n’aurait pas jamais réussi à refuser quelque chose au plus jeune.

Chinen lui demanda de lui acheter de glace, et il faisait ça, Chinen lui demanda de lui porter sur le dos jusqu’à les dortoirs et il faisait ça, Chinen lui demanda de l’atteindre après le tournage de Shokura et il faisait ça.

Il s’avait demandé trop fois parce que il ne pût pas dire non au gamin, mais il n’avait jamais trouvé une réponse.

Simplement, il aurait fait tout pour rendre Yuri heureux.

Ensuite, ce jour ils sortirent de vestiaires, en cheminant ensemble un peu de tempo, jusqu’à ils arrivèrent à un parc, et le plus jeune le regarda, allusif.

Yuya sourit et hocha la tête, en disant à Yuri que c’était bon s’il voulait rester.

Maintenant il regardait le gamin dévaler une petite butte recouverte de gazon, en riant à voix haute, comme si fût la chose plus amusant qu’il avait fait dans la vie.

Et Takaki sourit avec lui, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas éviter de penser à combien il aimât le voir si heureux.

Il le regarda comme ça, sans avoir envie de faire rien.

Le regarder s’amuser était suffisant pour lui, et il continua à se demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi était-il si relaxé quand il était avec Yuri ? Pourquoi était-il si heureux ?

Il était seulement un enfant pour lui, non ?

Bien sûr, il avait déjà treize ans, mais dans ces circonstances il ne se comportait pas comme si les eût.

Dehors, il se comportait comme un enfant, quand il ne travaillait pas, quand il avait du temps libre et il pouvait faire quelque chose si infantile comme dévaler le gazon.

Un enfant...

Alors, pourquoi Yuya se sentait comme ça ?

Pourquoi sentait-il le cœur battre plus vite quand il était avec lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-il anormalement heureux quand Yuri était avec lui ?

Il fut heureux quand le plus jeune arrêta de dévaler et il se dirigea vers lui, en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Onii-chan ! » il cria, en riant et en courant vers lui.

Yuya sourit, en voyant ses vêtements couverts des taches de gazon.

« Yuri... ils ne vont pas être heureux à la laverie quand ils vont voir comme t’as taché les vêtements. » il le reprocha, en lui donnant une chiquenaude sur le dos.

Yuri se regarda la t-shirt et il haussa les épaules.

« N’a pas d’importance, je vais m’excuser. Ça valait le coup ! » il exclama, en prenant la main du plus vieux et en lui tirant vers la sortie du parc.

Yuya le suivait sans protester, comme toujours.

Il ne savait pas que fût, ce qu’il sentait pour Yuri, mais il était sûr d’une chose : il aurait allé de l’avant en faisant ce que le plus jeune lui demandait.

Parce qu’il se sentait comme ça.

Parce que, bien qu’il ne pouvait pas donner un nomme à ces sensations, il savait que Yuri était plus que spécial pour lui.


End file.
